


Maybe He Did, Maybe He Didn’t

by 1_spritzbi_2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Kindaichi gets mad, M/M, Some angst, They’re in middle school at the start, This was really random but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_spritzbi_2/pseuds/1_spritzbi_2
Summary: Kindaichi finally had enough of Kageyama’s shit.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira (Background)
Kudos: 18





	Maybe He Did, Maybe He Didn’t

Kindaichi tried to be a kind person. He’d be nice to his teammates and people he met, he’d give advice to his kouhai. Yeah maybe he was awkward and yeah maybe he had an odd hairstyle and yeah he technically only had one friend but that was more the what Kageyama could say. 

Kindaichi wasn’t a mean person. When he was angry, which was rarely, his anger simmered just below the surface. He never expressed his anger, too afraid to scare people off so it stayed simmering. He’d only ever yelled a few times in his life, in front of people at least, and he could say with full confidence he didn’t like yelling or being yelled at. 

But Kageyama was different, sure he was awkward like Kindaichi but a different type. While Kindaichi was awkward because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of people, Kageyama was awkward because he didn't seem to know how to talk to people without yelling, or know how to smile for that matter. Kageyama was mean and nasty, he pushed people by yelling and berating them for their weaknesses. Kageyama didn’t let his anger simmer, he let it boil over and hurt anyone nearby. He didn’t seem to care for the rest of the team even though without them he’d be nothing. Kageyama was a genius when it came to Volleyball but he used this ability, not to help others but to put himself above the rest. 

Kageyama has hurt everyone on the team. He’d made them feel useless and pathetic and it made Kindaichi mad. Everytime he saw a flash of sadness or self-consciousness on his teammates face it felt like someone turned up the degrees on a pot of water that was about to boil over. He knew his anger would boil over one day. He wasn’t looking forward to it. 

——

Now here he was, in the locker room yelling at his vice-captain. His fist clenched around a portion of Kageyama’s shirt that he used to push the other into the wall of lockers. He was loud and his eyes prickled with angry tears but he blinked them back. 

His final straw had been Kageyama criticising Kunimi over and over again. After one to many insult thrown his way Kunimi’s face flashed with anger and self consciousness seeing that face on his best friend’s normal blank face set Kindaichi’s anger over the edge. He’d grabbed the setter by the collar, muttering a quiet “One minute,” to the coach as he dragged the other boy to the locker room. He could hear Kunimi following them, he didn’t know why they had if it were to watch the drama unfold or to make sure no one got injured he didn’t know. Immediately he had started yelling and pushed him into the lockers. 

“If you keep acting like this you won’t be able to keep the team on your side!” He yelled, “You won’t be able to keep any other teams. You won’t be able to make friends you know no one will come to help you! Stop acting like you’re above everyone else or you will never get anywhere!”

Kageyama’s hand wrapped around his wrist as he said in a quiet voice, “Could you please let go Kindaichi?”

Immediately Yuutarou snapped out of it and took in the situation he was in. He had been pushing his teammate, vice-captain no less, against a wall of lockers and yelling at him. What kind of person was he? He looked up to Kageyama and saw the most shocked and kind of scared expression he’d ever seen Kageyama wear. He let go of the other boy's shirt and stepped back, still in slight shock from what he’d done. Kageyama instantly left the room as Kindaichi sat down heavily on one of the benches, placing his head in his hands. 

“Why did I do that?” He asked partially to himself, partially to Kunimi who had laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” Kunimi said as he began to rub his back, “he deserved it.”

Kindaichi nodded, yeah he did. 

But maybe he didn’t. 

——

Yuutarou walked down the hallways trying to locate the place that Yahaba had texted them to meet him and Kyoutani after the game. With his hands laced with Akira he dragged him along trying to find the damned place but to no avail. Akira was no help either, only teasing him about how long it was taking. 

“We’ve been walking around for what? Ten minutes now,” Akira giggled. 

“You aren’t helping,” he responded, squeezing the other boy's hand. 

“I know,” Kunimi laughed again as he leant over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek quickly. Yuutarou’s face turned a deep shade of pink as Akira began to laugh again. Kindaichi went to turn around before he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in years. 

“Oh hey guys,” he whipped his head around to find Kageyama Tobio standing in front of them still in uniform from the game that he just played. Akira and Yuutarou came to a stop. 

“Oh, uh hey,” Kindaichi sighed as Kunimi squeezes his hand in comfort. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Kageyama asked, not in an accusing manner like it would've been in middle school or even high school, but as a genuine question. 

“Uh, well,” Kindaichi mumbled before Kunimi came to his rescue and took over the talking. 

“We saw the game, good job by the way, and now we’re trying to find Yahaba. You?”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Kageyama seemed to have changed his awkwardness over the years, from unable to talk and ending up sounding mean to an awkwardness similar to Kindaichi’s, “And I’m meeting up with Shouyou,” 

They nodded and there was an awkward minute of silence before, surprisingly, Kageyama broke it, “We should play again, ya know, together.”

Kindaichi was stunned, Kageyama wanted to play with them again? Even after them leaving him and the stuff Kindaichi had yelled at him. He’d definitely changed. While Yuutarou was silent Akira said, “Sounds good, we’ll text you one day about it.”

Kageyama nodded and looked like he was about to walk away before he paused. His eyes flickered to their conjoined hands before smirking and saying, “Congrats.”

Kageyama began to walk away as Akira pulled him in the opposite direction muttering something about lazy boyfriends and Senpai’s that need to learn how to give directions. 

Maybe he hadn’t deserved it. 

But maybe that’s what he had needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked this weird little one shot.
> 
> Idk why I wrote this, I mean I’ve had an idea of writing something like this for awhile now and I guess I just suddenly had to motivation to do it 
> 
> And the tags aren’t lying when it says I wrote this instead of sleeping it’s currently 3am and I started writing this like an hour or two ago.
> 
> Sorry for the bad summary, I could try and use my lack of sleep as an excuse but I’m just bad at summaries.
> 
> Also some of y’all are honestly sleeping on Kunikin like like tbh it’s an honestly adorable ship. 
> 
> Anyway I need sleep so hope you enjoyed.


End file.
